Crazy Apocalypse
by ChocoVamp
Summary: Ashley Monroe is a mentally disabled 16 year old who is now trapped in a world full of zombies with her nurse Kait who she is crushing on massively. OC
1. Day 1

"Time to wake up Ash, time for your pills." I woke slowly and sat up with a smile when I saw the happy face of my nurse and secret crush Kait. She returned the smile and sat next to me gently, she had a cart next to her filled with pills, water and some fruit. She reached for the TV remote that was in her pocket and clicked it on, her smile turned to a frown when the words 'BREAKING NEWS' flashed across the screen, she glanced at me before switching the channel and her frown grew when every channel had the same sign.

I guess I should introduce myself first. Well my name is Ashley Monroe I was born with a mental disability, I couldn't learn like regular children learned, so now, here I am, 16 years old, with the education of a 4 year old. When I was 2 and my parents found out what was going on, they dumped me in front of a mental institution, where I guess they adopted me, I was loved around here.

When I turned 10, Kait started working here and replaced my other nurse who got transferred, I absolutely fell in love with her. Her lovely blond hair, shining blue eyes, perfect smile... Every day she would bring me my pills, feed me all 3 meals, teach me, put me down for naps and play with me. I can't communicate very well so Kait took her time teaching me a bit of sign language and small necessary words, (food, bathroom, tired, etc.).

"Look at me Ash." Kait brought me out of my thoughts and I looked at her, "We need to hurry." I frowned, she looked scared. I looked out the door to my room and saw nurses and doctors rushing around, patients screaming, and... was that some blood on the wall..? Kait stood and hurriedly closed the door and locked it. She hurried back and started quickly giving me my pills.

Anti-convulsants for my seizures was always the first she gave me cause they were the biggest and I hated them, but seeing her panic, I didn't fight her today. I took all my pills, the ones to keep me calm, some that were said to help my brain activity. When I was done, she quickly started feeding me my fruit and some orange juice. I was lactose and tolerant and allergic to peanuts and tree nuts of all kind. So she always made sure that my breakfast was either fruits or eggs.

When I finished eating, she looked on the verge of tears. She grabbed some jeans and a shirt before quickly dressing me. I realized that while I was eating, she raced out of the room and came back carrying 2 back pack, another cart and she was wearing the same kind of clothes then me other then her regular uniform. She started stuffing bottles and bottles of pills in one bag, followed by many water bottles, some fruit, bread, boxes of peanut free granola bars and juice boxes, to top it all off, she put in rolls of toilet paper, bandages, band-aids and disinfecting alcohol. Wow that's a big bag.

In the second bag she stuffed a few sets of clothes, a few of my favorite books, my favorite stuffed animal, some flashlights, batteries, rope, paper, crayons, 2 thin covers and walkie talkies. She closed both bags tightly and lifted them up to see which one was heaviest before placing the lighter one by me. I interrupted her for a second. "Bathroom...bathroom...bathroom." I repeated while making a T in sign language in my right hand and shaking it around.

She sighed but quickly brought me to the bathroom and let me go. When I was done, she brought me back to the room and gave me my bag. "Ash. Look at me. I need you to listen." The worry and fear in her voice snapped me to attention. "Remember that bad movie?" I thought back to a movie that a nurse let me watch... zombies. I made fake growling noises. She flinched and nodded. "It's real. We're in trouble. You have to promise to stay right by me, no matter what." I frowned and nodded. For the first time, I seriously understood.

She sighed in relief at my understanding and grabbed my hand before walking over to the door and unlocking it slowly, she opened it to reveal darkness, bloodied bodies and our new lives.


	2. Home Sweet Home

It's been 3 month since the world turned to hell. Kait managed to take perfect care of me and herself, we've only been caught in dangerous situations 3 times, the first was a few days into hell. Kait and I were sleeping in an abandonned car sitting by the forest. Everything was going fine, till a hurd of zombies walked out from the trees and circled us in.

We thought we were dead.. Then the hystarical scream of a lady down the streets got their attention, they started moving towards her and Kait held me very still, unmoving, when they cleared out, we packed up and left. The second... I can't really remember, I ended up falling and hitting my head hard enough to trigger a seizure, and the third.. well, I'm living it now. A week ago, Kait and I met a girl in K-Mart...who told us to call her K-Mart... We were doing fine, till an idiot decided that he couldn't live in here, shot off a few bullets then opened all the doors.

They were crowding and Kait was holding me, we were sitting in a closet. "It's going to be ok, Ash, it's all going to be ok." I'm not completely sure if she was talking to me while saying that, suddenly the door started getting banged on, she held her breath and placed a hand over my mouth. I lifted my hands and did the sign for quiet, the newest sign she taught me. She nodded and I lowered my hands.

Loud gun shots rang out, causing Kait to jump and me to squeal in surprise. She held me tighter and we waited till everything went quiet. A few seconds later we heard voices outside the door. "Hey, it's alright, we're not gonna hurt you, what's your name?"

After a short pause there was a reply. "I-I'm K-Mart." I smiled and tapped Kait happily. Ever since we met her, K-Mart has been my bestest friend. "Want to come with us? We have a whole group, some cars, food, we're heading to Arcadia." This reply came faster. "I would love to! But... Wait. Kait? Ash? C'mon, come with us." I went to go stand and walk out at the sound of my voice being called but Kait held me still.

"Kait, Ash will be safe, heck, they probably have another doctor and more medicine for Ash." The first girl spoke. "Actually, we do have an EMT and an ambulance, we're running low on supplies but we're on our way to the biggest hospital in the city, gonna load up." Kait sighed before standing and taking me by the hand.

We walked out and all eyes turned to us. K-Mart smiled, the lady looked a bit surprised, there was 3 guys standing behind her who looked happy to find survivors. The lady spoke up again. "I'm Claire, this is Carlos, LJ and Chase." Kait answered. "I'm Kait and this is Ash." At the sound of my name I looked at Kait then Claire, then the guys and giggled slightly.

"What do you say Ash? Remember, manners." I glanced at Kait before answering. "Hi." She laughed slighly, "Not to me, to them." I turned to the small group. "Hi." They smiled back at me. The familiar sound of growling caught Claire's attention. "We better get going, we're right down the rode." We started walking.

"So...Kait, Ash will need medicine?" Kait glanced at me worried. We ran out of pills 2 weeks ago, she's been watching me closely. "I'll need Anti-convulsants the most... her epilepsy, I'm worried." Claire frowned. "Does she only have epilepsy...or...?" Kait squeezed my hand and I melted inside.

"She has a disorder that slows her mental aging process. She's 16, turning 17 in Juin, but her mental age is about 4 and a half. She understands fine, she'll listen to you, but she can get difficult, she knows sign language better then english though, she's also lactose and tolerent, allergic to peanuts and tree nuts and since this all started, she refused to eat meat." Claire was staring at us with wide eyes, LJ was the one to speak though. "What?! No meat? Like... No bacon? How can someone live like that?!" Claire simply rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Well, we can find her peanut free stuff, and I doubt the dairy in this world is edible anymore." Claire spoke while sending me a smile and a wink. I giggled at her actions and felt Kait squeeze my hand, I looked at her to see a jealous look flash on her face, I glanced at K-Mart, confused and wondering if she could explain this to me, but she too had a look of jealousy on her face before quickly flashing a smile to Claire.

"Well, here we are, Home sweet home."


End file.
